Un et un font quatre
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Tout se passait bien à Poudlard. Mais un jour, un matin pour être exact, tout le monde se tut. Devant eux se passait ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru voir. Draco Malfoy embrassant Ron Weasley, à la table des Gryffondor. Oui, tout se passait bien jusque-là.


**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Un et un font quatre

**Couple** : Draco/Ron

**Rated** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Situation** : Se passe pendant la sixième année à Poudlard, mais je n'ai peut-être pas suivi les livres à la lettre… A vous de le découvrir ^^

**Information** : Dans cet Os, j'écris sur un thème que je n'ai pas encore abordé jusqu'ici, mais sachez que je n'ai pas creusé en profondeur non plus. Donc je m'excuse si certains d'entre vous peuvent trouver ce texte nul -) J'assume complètement (a) _*même pas vrai d'abord, si vous n'aimez pas, je me suicide* __(Béta : Noooooooooon ! Moi ze vais crè beaucoup aimé T_T – le texte, hein, pas ton suicide *sort*)_

**Résumé** : Tout se passait bien à Poudlard. Mais un jour, un matin pour être exact, tout le monde se tut. Devant eux se passait ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru voir. Draco Malfoy embrassant Ron Weasley, à la table des Gryffondor. Oui, tout se passait bien jusque-là.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Béta correctrice** : vivi64 *ma chérie na mouha que z'aime cré fort*

* * *

**Chansons écoutées pendant l'écriture** : « A Winter Shade Of Pale » _de Procol Harum_ et la version de _Manuel Malou_ dans Gazon Maudit, « Formidable » de _Stromae_ et « Drak Paradise », « Born to Die », « Vidéo Games », « Blue Jeans », « Off To The Race » et « Ride » de _Lana Del Rey_.

**Conseil lecture** : Faites attention entre Pov et *Pov*

* * *

**Note auteur** : Me voici enfin avec une idée qui avait germé il y a plus d'un an et demi. Je l'avais mise de côté, ayant beaucoup d'histoires en cours de publication ou d'autres projets plus prioritaires. J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, que vous aimerez suivre leur histoire comme moi j'ai aimé la mettre en page. Gros bisou à toutes et tous et bonne lecture !

**Note Vivi** : Moi aussi je te nem crè crè fort ma pupuce d'amour na moi ^w^ Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un et un font quatre**

.

.

.

**Pov Ron**

C'était une journée normale parmi tant d'autres. Je tentais d'éviter Lavande, depuis notre rupture, tout en essayant de me faire pardonner je ne savais quoi de la part d'Hermione.

Sans oublier que je devais surveiller de plus près ce que faisait Harry chaque nuit ou presque. Et puis, cette année était déjà bien assez remplie de choses étranges. Katie Bell et ce fameux collier, ou le poison que j'avais bu par accident, juste après avoir été victime d'un filtre d'amour.

Je soupirai et me dis que je devrais tenter d'oublier toutes ces choses pour ne garder que le plus important : avoir de bonnes notes en potions pour pouvoir devenir Auror. Parce que ce n'était pas parce que Snape ne donnait plus ce cours que j'étais devenu meilleur, comme Neville ou même Harry.

Las de mes pensées déjà bien matinales, je sortis de la salle de bains, laissant Seamus y entrer afin qu'il termine de s'habiller, ou plutôt de se pomponner.

Harry étant déjà descendu, vu qu'il s'était levé tôt suite à un énième cauchemar, je pris la direction de la salle commune où je rejoignis mes amis ainsi que ma sœur. Hermione me faisait encore la gueule… de même que Lavande.

Qu'avais-je fait nom d'un chaudron !?

Secouant la tête, je suivis le mouvement quand ils prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle où, comme pour ne pas changer, nous nous assîmes à la table des rouge et or.

Je me servis rapidement, voyant une pile de crêpes n'attendant que moi et les couvris ensuite de sirop de mélasse. Un vrai délice.

Tout en mangeant, je jetai un regard à mon ami qui, comme je m'en doutais, était en train de dévisager ou plutôt de tuer la fouine à l'aide d'un regard noir.

Allait-il enfin passer à autre chose ?

Il me donnait la sensation d'être… comme dans l'impossibilité de parler, penser et regarder autre chose que Malfoy.

Et j'eus raison.

Harry mordait dans un croissant et regardait en même temps la table dans le fond de la Grande Salle, tout en tuant la fouine d'un regard vert pénétrant. Moi-même j'aurais eu peur de ce regard.

C'est qu'Harry, quand il le voulait, pouvait faire peur… vraiment.

Secouant la tête, ce que je faisais souvent ces temps-ci, je me remis à petit-déjeuner tranquillement. Les conversations de l'ensemble des élèves étant en retrait, je me repassai en tête la matière que j'avais étudiée la veille, enfermé dans mon lit, à l'abri des regards. Étrangement, je ne voulais pas montrer à mes amis que je devenais un bon élève, faisant ses devoirs et étudiant… mais je le faisais afin de ne pas rater la chance de faire le métier que je voulais.

Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi et je pus me rendre compte que le silence autour de moi se fit… voire même le silence complet de la Grande Salle. Je tournai donc la tête, avalant en même temps ce que j'avais en bouche. Dire que j'étais choqué était un euphémisme. Que faisait …

- On s'était mis d'accord pour s'attendre avant de descendre.

- …

- Pas grave, je te pardonne.

Sans m'y attendre, en même temps je ne savais pas non plus pourquoi il m'adressait la parole de manière aussi normale, je sentis quelque chose contre mes lèvres et reculai mon visage.

- Tu veux bien me passer un pain au chocolat, dit-il en se servant ce qui semblait être un chocolat chaud.

Je jetai un regard à mes amis et vis qu'Hermione imitait le poisson rouge, qu'Harry regardait la fouine assise près de moi, mais aussi ailleurs. Je n'étais pas assez réveillé pour le comprendre. Les autres à table me dévisageaient moi.

En même temps, si j'analysais bien, la fouine venait de poser ses lèvres contre les miennes… un garçon venait de m'embrasser… devant toute la Grande Salle !

Je me levai du banc, en état de choc, et entendis un bruit de chaise vers la table des professeurs.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ! Entendis-je venir du côté des vert et argent.

Je tournai alors la tête, quittant ma tablée des yeux. Et avec horreur, je vis la fouine debout… à sa table.

Que se passait-il ?

Ma tête tourna et je me sentis vraiment pas bien.

***Pov Draco***

Comment avais-je atterri ici ?

Dans une sorte d'univers parallèle…

Je voulais rentrer chez moi, être dans mon Poudlard avec mon Ron et mes amis !

Mais j'étais là, dans un monde qui ressemblait tant au mien… hormis que l'homme que j'aimais depuis ma quatrième année, lui, me détestait si je comprenais bien.

Et… et je devais rester dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour ma sécurité. Harry avait été enjoint à devenir « ami » avec moi. Et puis, c'était ma maison après tout.

- Donc… dans ton monde, tu sors avec Ron depuis presque deux ans ? C'est ça ? Demanda Hermione.

Je me sentais bizarre en entendant la distance qu'elle mettait en me parlant, comme si nous n'étions pas amis, comme si elle ne faisait pas partie de ma famille. Comme si, depuis la première année, nous n'étions pas collés l'un à l'autre dans la bibliothèque.

Soufflant et me prenant la tête entre les mains, je me mis à trembler.

J'avais la sensation d'avoir tout perdu, en quelques secondes.

- Donc… tu n'es pas Mangemort, souffla Harry en me regardant bizarrement.

A ce nom, je gémis et fermai les yeux. Les souvenirs refirent surface et je me mis à secouer la tête afin de les laisser partir.

- Ron, murmurai-je.

Sans attendre, je me levai et quittai la salle commune. Je courus jusqu'en dehors du château. Une fois hors de la bâtisse, j'allai jusqu'à notre banc et me rendis compte qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Je fermai les yeux, et serrai les poings.

Que faisait-il en ce moment ?

Etait-il blessé ? A ma recherche ?

L'incertitude me rongea de l'intérieur comme jamais auparavant.

En même temps, dès la Grande Salle franchie, j'aurais dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Même en me réveillant… les courbatures, et autres. J'avais agi avec automatisme et n'avais même pas eu le temps de me laver, j'avais juste pris le temps de lancer un sort de fraicheur sur mes habits ainsi qu'un de propreté pour pallier au manque de douche.

Je fermai les yeux, sentant une larme couler. J'avais tout perdu… tout. Je savais pertinemment qu'aucun retour en arrière n'était faisable. Aucun. J'étais assez intelligent pour me rendre compte que qui ou quoi que ce soit m'avait envoyé ici, c'était pour me faire disparaitre.

Père et mère allaient-ils bien ? J'eus une pensée pour eux qui devaient être dévastés face à ma disparition. Et j'étais certain qu'ils penseraient que Voldemort avait réussi à m'avoir et à me tuer. Depuis la traîtrise de Père à sa mort, quand les parents d'Harry avait été tués, nous étions une cible.

_« Je ne supporterai__s__ pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose »_

Cette phrase de Ron me força à tenter de retourner dans mon monde. Il allait être détruit… enfin… Je ne savais plus.

M'aimait-il comme moi je l'aimais ?!

Je me mis à réfléchir, tout en regardant le ciel.

Comment avais-je atterri ici ?

Je regardai autour de moi et aperçus un banc un peu plus loin, en bois. J'allai m'y installer et réfléchis à comment tout ça c'était passé.

Nous étions sortis de la salle commune, pour parler entre nous… Puis Ron et Harry avait entamé leur ronde de préfet pendant qu'Hermione allait sûrement lire un bouquin devant le feu, comme quasiment chaque soir.

Le reste était flou, vague. Le quatrième étage… ou le cinquième. J'avais entendu du bruit. C'est tout ce que dont je pouvais me souvenir.

Je ne comprenais pas…

Je pleurais, me sentant vide.

Je revins à moi quand je me rendis compte qu'il faisait nuit. Je reniflai et essuyai mon nez avec ma manche.

Mon dernier baiser, avant qu'il ne parte avec Harry…

Je me mis à sangloter, ne voulant pas croire à tout ça… à rien de tout ça.

Je me traitais d'idiot de ne rien avoir vu ce matin tout en rentrant au château. Harry, Hermione et les autres étaient différents. Moins matures.

- Ron, murmurai-je tout en montant les escaliers une fois dans la bâtisse.

Seulement, avec les larmes aux yeux, je ratai une marche et me fis mal au poignet. Je gémis et sans attendre, tapai du poing de plus en plus fort.

- Cessez cela Monsieur Malfoy.

Une main m'agrippa et je me retrouvais devant Severus. Enfin… un double de Severus.

- Venez avec moi jeune homme.

Je ne dis rien et baissai la tête. J'avais mal, que ce soit physiquement et mentalement.

Ma vie… j'avais perdu ma vie, ma famille, mes parents, ma maison… tout, j'avais tout perdu.

Même Ron…

La pire personne que je pouvais perdre. Je l'aimais tellement, notre histoire s'était faite si naturellement au fil des années.

Pendant le trajet, je pus nous revoir gamins, jouer ensemble avec Harry et Luna. Sans compter Ginny qui ne cessait de vouloir m'embrasser tel l'ange que j'étais.

Je souris au souvenir de Molly me trouvant en train de pleurer car sa fille, âgée de cinq ans, me rendait fou tellement elle était collante.

Harry souriait en se moquant de moi, avant que deux ans plus tard, elle ne jette son dévolu sur lui.

Il n'avait pas eu une vie facile Harry… avant que le monde magique le retrouve dans cette famille qui le maltraitait. Les Weasley, proches des Potter, l'avait pris avec eux une fois la réalité affreuse découverte.

Et moi… moi, j'avais grandi dans une famille réhabilitée, avec des parents aimants… qui m'avaient tout donné. La liberté, une vie heureuse, des amis en or.

Nous avions vécu le bonheur parfait avant que Voldemort ne revienne pendant le tournoi… bien que personne n'ait cru Harry. Encore heureux qu'il avait eu Neville, ils se comprenaient tellement ces deux-là.

Même destin… même vengeance à prendre envers un tueur.

Ici, tout était différent. Tout.

J'eus envie d'hurler, mais voyant que nous étions arrivés à l'infirmerie, je me tus, ne pouvant que subir cette chose aussi surréaliste qu'improbable.

***POV Ron***

Nous marchions côte à côte avec Harry, la fin de notre ronde approchant quand il soupira si fort que je pus l'entendre. Je me tournai vers lui, interrogatif, et quand il croisa mes yeux il baissa les siens avant de rougir.

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?

- Rien… enfin… c'est assez… gênant en fait, mais je ne sais pas à qui d'autre en parler.

Je cessai de marcher et posai la main sur son épaule.

- Entre frères, il n'y a rien de gênant… hormis si cela concerne Fred ou George, renchéris-je.

Il sourit et regardant autour de lui, pénétra dans une salle vide. Il referma la porte une fois que je fus entré et lança un sort de silence.

- C'est à propos de Nev' et moi.

- Oh…

Je détournai les yeux, rougissant malgré moi. J'avais beau savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble… les imaginer faire ce que Draco et moi faisions était assez perturbant.

- Ouais… eh ben, il m'a avoué m'aimer, hier soir.

Je clignai des yeux, ne comprenant pas le problème.

- Je lui ai dit merci. Merci Ron !

Je commençais à comprendre.

- Je pensais que tu l'aimais, murmurai-je.

- Mais c'est le cas ! Tu vois, tu fais la même tête que lui, avoua-t-il penaud. J'ai eu peur et je ne sais pas comment rattraper la chose.

- Dis-lui tout simplement.

- C'n'est pas si facile. Comment t'as fait toi ? Avec Draco ?

Je ris, me souvenant de notre premier « je t'aime ». Vraiment pas le moment magique que tout le monde pensait.

- Je ne te conseille pas de faire comme moi Harry, soufflai-je.

Bien que je ne regrettais pas, il y avait un meilleur moyen de faire certaines choses dans un couple.

- Comment ça ?

- On se l'est dit pendant une dispute. Tu sais… pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, quand je ne t'ai plus parlé pendant un moment.

- Ah… je ne savais pas, murmura-t-il.

- C'n'est pas grave, il m'a aidé à voir les choses plus clairement. Mais… nos gestes ont dépassé notre volonté et on s'est bagarrés. Pendant notre lutte, il y a eu ce moment de silence, de calme. Je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais. Pas comme toi ou les autres. Différemment.

- Je vais éviter en effet de faire comme toi.

- Sage décision. Mais pour toi, tu devrais juste lui dire Harry, si tu es sûr de ce que tu ressens. Il t'aime Neville, ça ce soit. Dès que tu es là, il n'est plus si maladroit, il est plus sûr de lui, plus heureux.

- Ouais, je vais le faire. J'ai juste peur qu'une fois que je lui aurais dit, de le perde.

- La vie est une lignée de risques à prendre, citai-je une phrase qu'Hermione nous avait dite au fur et à mesure de nos aventures.

- Allez, on nous attend, s'exclama-t-il.

Je souris, heureux à l'idée de retrouver ma moitié. Nous retournâmes à la salle commune et je vis Hermione en pleine lecture, au coin du feu. La pauvre… elle me faisait de la peine.

Elle avait jeté son dévolu sur un Serpentard tout aussi amoureux de la connaissance qu'elle. Mais voilà, un Serpentard quoi.

- Hello ma belle, dis-je ne prenant place près d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux et sourit avant de poser son livre et de se blottir contre moi. Comprenant que Draco n'était pas encore rentré, sinon il aurait lu comme elle au coin du feu, je décidai de l'attendre tout en passant la main dans les cheveux si doux de ma meilleure amie.

Seulement, plus le temps avançait, plus je commençais à stresser.

S'était-il fait prendre à part ?

Ressentant de l'inquiétude, je me levai, sans réveiller Hermione qui s'était assoupie. Je montai ensuite au dortoir vérifier qu'il n'y était pas. Il aurait très bien pu s'endormir aussi, vu la nuit mouvementée que nous avions eu la veille. J'avais été infatigable, au point qu'il m'a menacé de me renvoyer dans mon lit.

- Draco ? Appelai-je en ouvrant la porte.

- Il n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Seamus.

Je secouai la tête et vis qu'Harry allait déjà vers sa malle. Neville me sourit… beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien et je compris à son regard qu'Harry lui avait simplement dit.

- Alors, il est où ? Demandai-je en allant vers son lit.

- Je ne sais pas… je ne le vois pas, avoua-t-il.

- Comment ça, m'alarmai-je en regardant moi aussi.

Je pus constater avec effroi qu'en effet, il n'était nulle part sur la carte. Mon cœur se mit à battre comme un fou, alors que mes yeux vérifiaient si nous ne nous étions pas trompés.

- Il y a un problème ? Demandèrent Neville, Dean et Seamus en même temps.

- Draco est introuvable, avoua Harry tout en plaçant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Je vais immédiatement prévenir le directeur, fit Dean en quittant la chambre.

Moi, j'imaginai les pires scénarios.

Voldemort avait réussi là où il avait échoué depuis son retour… détruire les Malfoy.

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, mes yeux se voilant de larmes.

Mon Draco… il était même peut-être mort à cette heure-ci.

- Non… non, ce n'est pas possible…

**Pov Ron**

Un mois que je vivais dans un cauchemar… ayant envie de vomir dès que je me réveillais et comprenais qu'un autre moi avait pu fricoter avec Malfoy.

J'en tremblais si souvent à cette pensée, que j'en arrivais à éviter ma propre salle commune pour éviter de le voir, là… en rouge et or.

Ça me perturbait tellement, comparé à Hermione qui tentait de comprendre comment une chose pareille, le transfert entre mondes parallèles, était possible.

Harry… lui, était bien trop accaparé par notre fouine pour s'occuper de l'autre. Je le comprenais et commençais moi-même à l'aider dans sa tâche. Je préférais me mettre devant les yeux cet enfoiré de Mangemort et voir son dégoût pour ma personne que ce regard si triste rempli d'amour que je croisais de temps en temps.

Hermione m'avait dit qu'elle avait discuté avec le Malfoy venu d'ailleurs et qu'il était… perturbé par tout ça. Toutes ces différences entre ici et chez lui. Qu'il était sympa et que je devrais le traiter autrement, qu'il souffrait de mes regards haineux.

Elle ne voulait quand même pas que je lui roule une pelle pour qu'il se sente chez lui ? Jamais de la vie !

- Viens, il s'en va, souffla Harry.

Je me tus et le suivis. Je me sentais bête sous cette cape, collé à mon meilleur ami, mais j'étais mieux ici qu'ailleurs.

Comme toujours, nous perdîmes Malfoy devant la salle sur demande… et nous n'avions aucun moyen de regarder à l'intérieur ce qu'il faisait. Harry avait bien tenté toutes sortes de demandes pour y parvenir, mais la salle y restait sourde.

- Mec… je vais te laisser.

- Ouais, je vais l'attendre et voir ce qu'il trafique.

Je le regardai et ses cernes me sautèrent une fois de plus aux yeux. Je devrais plutôt tenter de l'éloigner de cette obsession, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre.

Déçu par moi-même, ressentant une vague de culpabilité, je le laissai malgré tout seul et pris le chemin de la tour.

- Laissez-moi, entendis-je après un moment.

Je regardai autour mais ne vis rien. J'entendis ensuite comme des bruits de bagarre et sentant que c'était encore ces maudits serpents les coupables, je sortis ma baguette et me dirigeai vers les bruits. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver Malfoy… enfin… l'autre venu d'ailleurs, attaqué par cinq Serpentard. Il était plaqué contre un mur.

Zabini lui donna un coup de poing tandis que ses amis tenaient le blond. Il gémit et ne pouvant pas le laisser se faire tabasser, je dis :

- Laissez-le !

- Oh voilà un petit lion pour défendre son ami.

- Ce n'est pas mon ami, criai-je.

Je pus voir le visage de Malfoy se décomposer, littéralement. Ses yeux perdirent cette étincelle que la fouine n'avait pas. Il reçut encore un coup avant que je ne lance un sort basique sur un Serpentard. Ils me regardèrent tous puis partirent, non sans se moquer de moi. Ils chantèrent cette maudite chanson que j'avais eu la chance d'entendre pendant les matchs de Quidditch.

Roi de ces saletés, encore mourir.

Je secouai la tête et allai à la rencontre de mon compagnon de maison. Il était un Gryffondor après tout, enfin cette version-là.

- Merci, souffla-t-il en replaçant ses cheveux.

- De rien.

Il me regarda ensuite dans les yeux… et les siens se remplirent de larmes.

- Tu me manques tellement, murmura-t-il. Tu es lui sans l'être et ça me fait souffrir.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre.

Quoi, je n'en savais rien, mais je me tus, en voyant qu'il me le demandait par un geste de sa main.

- Je t'aime… et je t'aimerais sûrement toute ma vie. Mais tu n'es pas lui…

Il baissa la tête et commença à sangloter avant de partir quasiment en courant. Je le regardai faire, sentant une sorte de boule dans la gorge.

Je venais peut-être de me rendre compte de ce qu'il vivait ici, loin de tous ses proches… loin de son Ron.

Je n'attendis pas et me mis à sa poursuite. Je le rattrapai un étage plus bas, il était assis contre un mur, la tête enfouie entre ses genoux.

Je m'assis près de lui et plaçai la main sur son épaule. Je dus avouer que j'eus peur de ressentir une sorte de brûlure, à toucher un Malfoy, mais son sanglot me fit m'imaginer à sa place, bien que je n'aimais personne en ce moment.

Il releva la tête et sans que je ne puisse y faire quelque chose, il se blottit contre moi.

- Tu as la même odeur.

Je ne le serrai pas contre moi, mais ne le repoussai pas non plus. Il pleura pendant un temps indéfini avant de se redresser.

- Merci… ça m'a fait du bien.

Nous restâmes là un moment, avant que je ne me sente mal et me lève. Je détendis mes muscles et une fois debout, Malfoy me suivit en se levant également. Il rougit… et je dus être assez choqué pour qu'il me lance un regard interrogatif.

- Tu n'es pas comme Malfoy d'ici, soufflai-je.

Il hocha la tête et sans se concerter, nous nous mîmes en chemin vers la salle commune.

- Rien n'est pareil ici, dit-il tout à coup.

- Oh, comme quoi, à part que je ne fricote pas avec la fouine.

- Harry déjà. Chez moi, il est avec Neville. Et puis, nous sommes amis depuis notre plus jeune âge, avoua-t-il en me regardant. On est tous une famille, une grande famille. Même Harry… il a été repris à sa famille qui le maltraitait et…

- Stop ! Arrête, dis-je méchamment. Ne t'avise plus de dire ça, sifflai-je entre mes dents, le regard noir. Personne n'est au courant ici.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Ronald, dit-il en colère lui aussi.

- Je te parle comme je veux la fouine, m'exclamai-je.

Il fit un geste envers moi, mais rougit et repris sa route. Je le laissai faire, restant en retrait.

Quand je fus dans la salle commune, je vis qu'il était assis devant le feu, regardant les flammes. Hermione elle, était à table, relisant un devoir quelconque. Une fois qu'elle me vit, elle me sourit et reprit sa lecture.

Je secouai la tête, fatigué, et pris le chemin du dortoir sans même un regard pour le reste des Gryffondor. Je devais avouer aussi que depuis cette visite issue d'un autre monde que le nôtre, mes bonnes résolutions pour les cours étaient aux oubliettes. Rien ne rentrait dans ma tête ou alors, je mélangeais les choses.

Seamus lisait un magazine allongé sur son lit tandis que Neville donnait à boire à sa plante. Soudain, je l'imaginai embrasser Harry et cette idée me donna envie de vomir.

Pas que deux hommes ensemble me fassent cet effet, mais c'était Harry et Neville quoi.

J'allai jusqu'à mon lit et m'y allongeai, sans même me dévêtir. J'avais hâte que tout ça se termine, alors que je savais que rien ne s'arrangerait. J'avais assez entendu Hermione expliquer cette situation parallèle. A moins que nous trouvions la source du problème.

Si j'avais bien compris, Malfoy s'était réveillé dans le dortoir seul, habillé sur le lit inoccupé. Il se souvenait vaguement s'être promené la veille. Puis le trou noir jusqu'à son réveil.

**Pov Draco**

Deux mois depuis le fiasco de la Saint-Valentin, et toujours aucun essai concluant.

Arriverai-je à tuer Dumbledore ?

J'en doutais de jour en jour, tout en me cassant la tête sur cette maudite armoire. Sans oublier le détail de ma vie… un autre moi Poufsouffle au possible qui avait débarqué, embrassant par la même occasion un traître à son sang.

La belette !

Je jetai un regard à l'armoire, fatigué et épuisé. J'avais envie de pleurer, de crier, de tuer chaque personne que je croisais. J'avais envie de m'arracher le bras où cette marque était installée. J'avais envie de tabasser jusqu'à ce qu'il meure cette version de moi qui me faisait peur.

Etait-ce une version de ce que j'aurais pu être si ma famille avait été différente ? De l'autre côté ?

Soupirant, je recouvris le meuble qui me faisait faire tant de cauchemars. Je parcourus ensuite tout ce bric à brac avant de sortir de la salle sur demande. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de tomber sur Potter, appuyé sur le mur en face de la porte. Je la refermai rapidement, augmentant mes chances qu'il ne trouve pas ce que je faisais et le toisai rapidement.

- Potter, soupirai-je ensuite, vraiment fatigué.

- Malfoy.

- Là, je vais à ma salle commune, dans les cachots, ensuite je vais sûrement passer par la salle de bains avant de me mettre au lit. Souhaites-tu aussi m'y suivre ?

- Pourquoi pas ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Je serrai les mâchoires, irrité qu'il se joue ainsi de moi et de mes humeurs. Ma baguette me démangeait. Je la sortis quand il en fit de même.

- Dis-moi ce que tu trafiques Malfoy.

- Tu crois que je le peux ? Rien ne m'appartient, laissai-je échapper.

Il me toisa de haut en bas et à bout émotionnellement parlant, je lui lançai un Doloris qui ne fonctionna pas. Il sembla choqué, et énervé au possible qu'il puisse voir ma faiblesse, je lui lançai un Petrificus avant de partir, le laissant là, en plein couloir.

Une fois dans mon dortoir, seul, les autres étant encore dans la salle commune, je me frottai le visage. Je fis un tour par la salle de bains et mon visage creusé, mes cernes sous les yeux et mon teint trop pâle me dirent une fois de plus que je n'étais plus rien.

Je me déshabillai et filai sous la douche. L'eau tiède me fit du bien, et tout en fermant les yeux, je laissai les larmes amères couler, caché ici où personne ne pouvait le voir.

Je devais y arriver, pour sauver ma vie mais celle aussi de ma mère et de mon père, bien que ce dernier ne le mérite pas, avec tout ce que nous subissions par sa faute. Mais c'était mon père.

Cet homme froid et autoritaire en public. Mais si compréhensif en privé. Combien de fois ne m'avait-il pas pris sur ses genoux étant petit, me laissant rester avec lui dans son bureau ?

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas veillé sur moi, malade si souvent avant mon entrée à Poudlard ?

Mais nous étions dans cette situation par sa faute. Et mère ne méritait pas la mort. Je ne pouvais pas le permettre. Tout était entre mes mains et je ne devais pas faillir, même si j'avais envie de tout avouer, de pleurer comme un gamin pour qu'on m'aide, le fasse à ma place.

Quand je fus lavé, je me séchai sommairement puis enroulai la serviette autour de mes hanches avant de quitter la pièce. Je vis Théodore en train de ranger ses affaires. J'allai jusqu'à ma malle et en sortis un pyjama. Je l'enfilai, à l'abri des regards, sur mon lit, les tentures fermées.

Je m'allongeai ensuite, fermant les yeux.

Pourquoi, par Salazar, le vieux ne mourrait-il pas d'une crise cardiaque ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je mangeais sans entrain, alors que les élèves entraient en masse dans la Grande Salle. J'étais venu plus tôt pour éviter Potter et ses regards qui commençaient à m'agacer au plus haut point.

Je regrettais même de ne pas avoir cassé de nouveau son nez comme dans le train, à notre arrivée.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur… l'autre moi et j'eus envie de crier ma haine à son visage. Il regarda la table et s'assit au bout, loin de tout le monde. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et au lieu de lui envoyer un regard noir, je restai figé.

Se regarder dans un miroir était naturel, se regarder en vrai, tout en étant différent de son reflet, était déconcertant, surtout que ses yeux me parlaient. Mais pour me dire quoi ?

J'avais l'impression qu'il me suppliait.

Je détournai les yeux, vidai ma tasse de thé et sortis sans plus un regard envers lui. J'allai me poster devant la salle de Métamorphose.

Quand les élèves arrivèrent, je repris contenance et jouai mon rôle à la perfection. Je devais avouer qu'avoir cours en commun avec les Serdaigle aidait. Si cela avait été les rouge et or, j'aurais sûrement eu plus de mal.

***Pov Ron***

J'étais une loque, un fantôme qui restait ici dans l'unique but de retrouver Draco.

Nous avions su par un espion qu'il n'avait pas été pris par des Mangemorts et cela avait créé un instant de silence.

Où était-il alors ?

Lucius avait fait jouer toutes ses connaissances et avaient même engagé avec une grosse partie de sa fortune un vampire ancien pour suivre la trace de Draco.

Parait-il qu'un vampire de plusieurs millénaires pouvait suivre la trace d'une personne même si cette dernière était morte depuis des années, tant qu'il avait une base pour l'odeur.

Et cela avait engendré beaucoup de remous et mon cœur avait tenu le choc tant qu'il pouvait.

Parce que nous avions appris que Draco avait disparu en plein couloir et qu'aucune odeur n'était mêlée à la sienne. Ce qui aurait été le cas s'il avait été enlevé ou même blessé par quelqu'un.

Juste Draco…

Et la trace s'arrêtait aussi nettement que s'il avait disparu.

Hermione avait commencé à chercher le pourquoi du comment alors que Dumbledore avait caressé sa barbe les yeux dans le vague.

Il avait fallu deux semaines à ma meilleure amie pour nous apprendre qu'au fur et à mesure des siècles depuis la création de Poudlard, il y avait eu des cas de disparitions inexpliquées. Et elle avait eu le plaisir de tout exposer au directeur qui avait été faire un tour au Ministère pour vérifier l'état des signatures magiques.

Selon la théorie d'Hermione, Draco avait été aspiré par le château. Pour quelle raison, ça, nous ne savions pas, mais tout le monde était parti à sa recherche.

Hermione avait eu un accès officiel à la réserve, et Dumbledore était souvent parti, laissant la Codirection à Severus. Et Neville avait aidé en demandant à sa grand-mère certains livres de sa bibliothèque. Certains racontaient des faits passés à Poudlard qui n'avaient jamais été résolus. Comme la mort de Mimi-Geignarde que nous connaissions enfin depuis la seconde année.

- Ron…

Je revins à moi, alors que nous étions dans le bureau du directeur. Il était revenu il y a quelques jours et nous avait fait venir. Et quand je disais nous, je parlais de la bande plus les parents de Draco et certains professeurs.

Je remerciai Harry pour m'avoir réveillé et me mis à écouter.

-… peut paraître tout à fait surnaturel et impossible, mais mes recherches ainsi que mon étude de la magie du château ne trompent pas. Une magie ancestrale présente entre ses murs a envoyé Draco ailleurs. Dans le temps ou dans une version parallèle, dans une autre ville ou pays. Cela reste encore un mystère.

- Albus tu es en train de me dire que nous ne sommes pas plus avancés sur l'endroit où se trouve mon fils ? Demanda Lucius en se levant.

Il avait changé.

Il était plus maigre, son teint extrêmement pâle, mal rasé. Une version de lui que jamais je n'avais vue. Sans compter Narcissa, quasiment muette, toujours habillée de noir.

- C'est cela Lucius et j'en suis navré. Mais cela ne reste pas impossible de savoir. Seulement, je ne suis pas assez puissant.

- Pas assez puissant, commenta Severus.

- Pour protéger Poudlard, je le suis suffisamment, mais pour interagir avec ses murs comme je le pense, non.

- Qui serait plus puissant ? Demandai-je enfin.

- Personne, je le crains.

Harry me regarda, prêt à me retenir pour me calmer. Hermione était choquée par les révélations.

- Est-ce qu'un sort d'unification pourrait réunir assez de puissance ? Demanda Flitwick qui avait été convié.

Dumbledore pencha la tête et médita. Mon cœur cessa de battre avant de reprendre une course infernale alors que ma respiration s'était coupée.

L'avenir de Draco résidait dans cette réponse.

Je n'osais pas croire que je l'avais perdu aussi bêtement qu'une magie aussi vieille que ce château. Je serrai les poings, en colère une fois de plus d'être incompétent. J'avais plus de haine que jamais auparavant, et j'étais certain que si face de serpent était ici devant moi, j'aurais pu lui lancer un foutu Doloris avant qu'il ne me tue.

J'avais bien pensé à cette délivrance, pour le rejoindre, mais sans la certitude qu'il nous ait quittés, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de l'abandonner alors qu'il pouvait revenir.

- Il y a une possibilité, répondit le directeur.

La pièce resta silencieuse alors que moi, je commençai à pleurer ouvertement.

Parce que je serais prêt à vendre le monde entier pour le revoir, lui parler, le toucher, l'embrasser. Mon corps n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

Un jour, Fred et George avaient ri en nous appelant âmes sœurs, mais plus le temps s'écoulait, plus je restais sans lui et plus j'avais l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Il était une partie moi, tout simplement.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Vingt-trois jours depuis que j'avais appris que j'avais une chance de le revoir et tout était enfin en place. J'avais peur… pour mon meilleur ami entre autre, qui était une personne liée à ce moyen de retrouver Draco. Severus aussi, ainsi qu'un Américain que Dumbledore avait fait venir ici.

A eux quatre, il y avait une chance que leur puissance soit assez forte pour connaitre ce qui était arrivé à Draco et peut-être le faire revenir.

- Placez-vous dans le cercle, souffla le professeur de sortilèges.

Il était anxieux et ses mains tremblaient. Peut-être le fait d'avoir entre ses mains quatre vies, dont celle du Directeur et d'Harry, l'Elu.

- Attendez, cria Neville.

Il tira Harry à lui et l'embrassa comme jamais, le serrant dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Harry.

Il le repoussa vers le cercle alors que mon meilleur ami restait les joues rouges et le regard brillant.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il en souriant. Et tout se passera bien.

Je pus déceler le même timbre de voix qu'à chaque fois que nous avions frôlé la mort depuis notre première année. Je vis plus nettement que c'était du sérieux, qu'ils risquaient leurs vies pour Draco. Je voulus avancer et tout faire cesser, mais Lucius posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Ils sont tous là par choix et non par obligation.

- Mais…

- Il a raison Ron, souffla Hermione en me prenant la main.

- Ecartez-vous, dit Flitwick.

Ce que nous fîmes. Puis, il commença à lever sa baguette et à murmurer dans une langue que je ne reconnus pas. Narcissa se blottit dans les bras de son mari, Neville vint se poster près de moi et Hermione me broya la main comme jamais.

Le temps s'écoula alors qu'une lumière bleue entoura les quatre personnes à l'intérieur du cercle. Ils se prirent tous la main, et Harry, bien que concentré sur le sortilège, ne regardait que Neville.

Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne savais pas si je pourrais me le pardonner alors qu'en réalité, je n'y étais pour rien.

Mon ventre était noué et mes yeux devenaient humides à force d'avoir peur pour Harry ainsi que pour les autres. Même cet inconnu. Mais j'avais aussi peur de découvrir que Draco était mort.

Aimer à ce point était encore quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à croire, mais je l'aimais tellement que j'avais peur d'entendre ces mots à son propos.

Il est mort.

Comme si en l'entendant, j'allais oublier nos années d'amitié, puis d'amour.

Comme si j'aurais pu pardonner au destin et continuer ma vie.

Lucius commença à rassurer sa femme et Hermione sanglota en voyant Harry trembler. Quelques minutes plus tard, il tomba à genoux, mais Flitwick continua. L'inconnu suivit Harry et même Lucius regarda plus attentivement, lâchant sa femme.

Je jetai un œil à Neville et vis qu'il pleurait comme un fou, son corps tendu.

Une lumière aveuglante apparut soudain et je pus voir Severus et le directeur tomber eux aussi, mais pas à genoux. Quand la lumière fut disparue, nous nous mîmes tous à courir vers eux.

Harry toussa et se laissa prendre dans les bras de Neville, tout en nous rassurant. Snape était allongé à terre, comme mort, mais Flitwick nous rassura en nous disant qu'il était juste effondré de fatigue. L'inconnu se releva. Mais le plus inquiétant était le directeur, toujours au sol. Sa main noircie me sauta aux yeux, une fois de plus depuis la rentrée et je me demandais s'il était mort.

Comment allions-nous faire si c'était le cas avec la guerre ?

- Amenons-le à l'infirmerie immédiatement.

Harry était debout, comme les deux autres. Severus se tenait à Lucius, son meilleur ami. Mais seul peu de gens le savaient. L'Espion était très doué et avait mis sa vie entre parenthèse pour aider à la guerre. C'était grâce à lui qu'Harry avait été sauvé de ces moldus.

- Ron, tu viens ?

Je revins à moi et suivis mon amie jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Harry ainsi que les trois autres furent mis au lit et l'infirmière s'attela près de Dumbledore. Je me positionnai près de mon meilleur ami, mon frère.

Nous avions grandi ensemble, dormi dans la même chambre.

- Je vais bien Ron, vraiment, sourit-il tout en prenant la main de Neville.

Je hochai la tête et pris place sur le lit vide à côté. Hermione vint s'installer près de moi alors que son regard était porté vers Severus. C'est vrai qu'il était plus pâle que d'habitude et pourtant, d'ordinaire, il ressemblait à un cadavre.

- Il est vivant Ron, entendis-je.

Je tournai la tête et vis le visage fatigué d'Harry. Mon cœur sembla comprendre avant mon cerveau, car il battit rapidement, mais pas de façon à me faire mal. Plus comme s'il était content d'entendre ça. Hermione se leva et alla directement le dire aux parents de Draco qui vinrent près de nous.

Lucius me regarda et sans attendre, me prit dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte. Jamais il n'avait été aussi affectueux envers moi, malgré le temps que je passais chez eux pendant les vacances.

- Il va revenir, souffla-t-il avant de me repousser délicatement.

- Oui, fis-je heureux.

Mais quand Pomfresh nous mit tous dehors, nous ne pûmes que nous faire du mouron pour Dumbledore qui n'allait pas bien, vraiment pas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je déglutis, bien que je fusse aussi heureux.

J'allais bientôt le revoir, à moins que je ne meure, disparaissant simplement.

Après le sortilège, il avait fallu au directeur deux jours pour reprendre toutes ses forces et nous expliquer ce qu'il avait appris des murs et de la magie même du château.

Draco avait juste traversé une faille… qui apparaissait à certains moments, quand la magie avait ses ratés. Je n'avais pas très bien compris à vrai dire ses explications. Hermione avait tenté de me résumer ensuite.

Draco avait traversé cette barrière ou faille et avait atterri dans un monde comme le nôtre, mais différent. Il y avait un moyen pour qu'une personne tente de le rejoindre afin de lui donner toutes ses chances de retour. Sans ça, il était perdu.

Et même si personne n'avait été d'accord avant tout, j'avais obligé tout le monde à m'envoyer moi. Certes, ma famille avait reçu un coup de poing, mais j'aimais Draco et ne pouvais pas l'abandonner à son sort.

Selon Dumbledore, s'ils refaisaient le sortilège de lien et que je me plaçais au centre, si leur puissance était assez forte, une incantation dite par McGonagall plus une de Flitwick, et je serais envoyé là où Draco avait atterri. Et ayant avec moi toutes les informations et sortilèges mis sur parchemin par le directeur lui-même, nous avions une petite chance de revenir.

- Oh mon chéri… je t'aime si fort.

Ma mère m'étouffa presque contre elle, mais ensuite s'ajouta mon père par derrière et je crus mourir tellement je m'en voulais de leur faire ça. Ginny, Fred et George me regardaient, les larmes aux yeux. Bill et Charlie n'ayant pas pu venir. Charlie était occupé avec une dragonne qui s'était échappée, et c'était l'une des siennes. Et Bill était en Egypte. Mais ils m'avaient écrit tous deux une longue lettre qui était dans ma poche.

- Reste, supplia une fois de plus maman.

- Je peux y aller à ta place. Je dois même y aller à ta place, fit Lucius.

Comment lui dire que je ne voulais pas que Narcissa perde son fils ainsi que son mari si tout cela se passait mal ? Comment leur dire que je voulais rejoindre Draco, peu importe où il était.

- Nous devons commencer, dit le directeur en remontant ses lunettes. La pleine lune est enfin là et ses bienfaits ne seront pas éternels.

Je hochai la tête, embrassai mes parents, ainsi que mes amis. Harry me serra comme un fou, et je lui rendis son étreinte comme jamais.

Je posai un dernier regard sur ma mère, et voir ses larmes me fit serrer les poings. Ginny tenta de venir vers moi, mais Neville la retint, la serrant contre elle.

- Je vous aime, soufflai-je avant de fermer les yeux.

Et tout débuta.

Sentir la magie frôler mon corps à ce point était dérangeant, très. Mon corps prit de la température et je ne pus que fermer les yeux encore plus fort, tout en serrant les mains, mes ongles pénétrant ma chair. Je faisais le courageux, mais j'avais quand même peur de mourir ou de souffrir énormément.

Avais-je fait le bon choix ?

Des souvenirs passèrent devant mes yeux et je pus sentir, malgré cette pression autour de mon corps, une larme rouler sur ma joue, suivie par d'autres. J'avais peur et j'avais honte.

Honte de faire vivre ça à ma famille, peur de tout rater.

Je sentis comme si j'allais transplaner, mais au lieu de me tordre le ventre, c'était partout que je ressentais cette sensation et j'eus envie de crier, mais ensuite, tout stoppa.

L'air manqua, ma peau brûla une fraction de seconde avant que tout devienne noir. Puis je reçus une douleur au dos et quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais… quelque part dans Poudlard, seul. L'endroit n'avait rien à voir avec l'endroit où je me trouvais avant. Un coup d'œil jeté aux fenêtres m'apprit que la nuit n'était pas encore tombée ici.

Je me relevai et gémis, tout en me tenant le dos. J'avais aussi mal à la tête et me demandais si Draco avait ressenti ça aussi ou si c'était juste pour moi.

Quelque chose coula sur ma joue et frottant avec la main, je vis que je saignais un peu.

- Monsieur Weasley, ne devriez-vous pas être… Mais qu'avez-vous encore fait ? S'écria Chourave.

Je restai interdit deux secondes avant de hocher la tête.

- Allez, venez, suivez-moi, on va soigner tout ça.

Elle prit la direction de l'infirmerie et je la suivis, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur le fait que je ne venais pas d'ici. Une fois que nous fûmes dans cette pièce trop blanche et sentant cette odeur de potions de soins, Pomfresh vint vers moi, tout en me faisant les gros yeux.

- Installez-vous là, dit-elle tout en partant vers une armoire.

Elle revint et me soigna la petite égratignure que j'avais, selon ses mots.

Puis elle quitta la salle pour son bureau et je n'avais qu'une envie, partir de cet endroit pour le trouver, en espérant que j'avais atterri dans le bon monde. Quand je m'assis, elle revint, l'air en colère mais soupira et dit :

- Allez, fichez le camp d'ici avant de rater le souper. Et tâchez de ne plus me rendre visite cette année.

Je hochai la tête et sans attendre courus jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Une fois devant les doubles portes, essoufflé et fébrile, je poussai ces dernières avec délicatesse, ne voulant pas que tout le monde me remarque. Mes yeux se posèrent directement sur ma gauche et je vis Draco… mais en Serpentard. Le regard qu'il me jeta m'informa que ce n'était pas mon Draco. Je posai alors les yeux sur la table des Gryffondor.

Combien de chance que Draco ait un jumeau dans ce monde ?

J'avançai, mais, bien vite, la salle devient silencieuse, alors que mes yeux étaient toujours posés sur lui. Il semblait si triste, si seul, si…

Il releva la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. Je sus que c'était lui au moment où mon cœur se mit à battre comme un fou. Je restai immobile quelques secondes, tandis qu'il se levait de table. Je pus entendre de loin le directeur demander aux élèves de reprendre leur repas, mais je m'en fichais.

Il était maintenant debout… et je souris, tout en voulant pleurer. Il ne nous fallut pas plus de temps pour marcher l'un vers l'autre. Je le pris ensuite dans mes bras, le serrant fort, aussi fort que je le pouvais, alors que lui en faisait de même.

- Tu m'as tant manqué, souffla-t-il.

Je m'écartai et regardai son visage. Je posai mon front contre le sien et fermai ensuite les yeux.

- A moi aussi… Je t'aime comme un fou, murmurai-je.

Nos bouches s'effleurèrent puis j'enfouis ma tête contre son cou, respirant son odeur. J'ouvris ensuite les yeux et tombai sur mon double qui me regardait…

**POV Draco**

- Il y a des chambres pour ça, rouspéta Blaise.

Moi, je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de ce couple. Pas de baiser torride, pire que ça… cette tendresse.

Elle me donnait envie de vomir ce que je venais de manger, mais je devais être honnête avec moi-même, je l'enviais cette tendresse.

- Monsieur Ronald Weasley, bienvenu à Poudlard. Je vous encourage à prendre un repas et puis vous pourrez me rejoindre dans mon bureau.

Le rouquin hocha la tête et tout en gardant ma copie contre lui, alla s'asseoir. Les voir manger ensemble, se murmurer des choses, me rendit haineux. Comment osait-il salir ma personne devant tout le monde ?

- Ca ne va pas Draco ? Demanda Pansy.

- Si, tout va bien.

Je me tus et poussai mon assiette, ne voulant plus rien avaler. Je regardai ensuite de nouveau cette table et croisai le regard une fois encore de Potter, me dévisageant comme s'il essayait de sonder mon âme.

Ne pouvait-il pas mourir pour me laisser en paix ?

J'attendis que plusieurs élèves sortent pour en faire de même et allai m'enfermer à l'abri, derrière les tentures de mon lit.

Allongé, là, le temps passant, j'avais envie de crier, de détruire, de frapper. J'avais envie de voir quelqu'un saigner juste pour mon plaisir, pour évacuer ma rage. Mais je n'avais personne et d'ailleurs qui choisir ?

Si je prenais Potter, j'avais plus de chance de me faire renvoyer et ma mission serait alors un échec. Je fermai les yeux, tentant d'oublier tout ce qui n'était pas ma respiration.

Je les rouvris, et me rendis compte que j'avais réussi à m'endormir sans même aller travailler sur cette maudite armoire. Vu que l'année était bientôt écoulée, je ne pouvais pas me permettre autant de laxisme. Je me forçai donc à me lever et une fois les tentures ouvertes, je me rendis compte qu'il était plus tard que je ne l'aurais cru, vu que tout le monde dormait.

Je sortis sans faire de bruit, juste pour que personne ne vienne m'embêter et fus rapidement à gravir les escaliers. Il faisait sombre et frais, et j'avais juste l'envie de ne croiser personne.

Quand je passai devant une salle de classe, des bruits attirèrent mon attention. Curieux et connaissant un sort que mon père m'avait appris, je murmurai, tout en pointant ma baguette vers le mur de pierre froide, le sort.

Je retiens ma respiration en voyant…

**Pov Ron**

Je n'avais cessé de me retourner dans mes draps, encore tourmenté par la venue de mon double. C'était comme si j'étais dans la peau des jumeaux, mais avec mon corps. Nous étions pareils, mangions pareil, parlions pareil.

Sauf qu'il sortait avec Malfoy.

Et j'en étais bien content de ne pas lui ressembler sur ce point, mais j'avais quand même cette image en tête, cette vue débordant d'amour que j'avais dû subir dans la Grande Salle et à leur retour ensuite dans la salle commune.

Encore heureux qu'il n'avait pas été attribué au dortoir. Il avait dû aller dans un autre. Et la copie de Malfoy s'y était incrustée, bien entendu.

- Ron ?

Je cessai de respirer, ayant eu peur. Je passai la tête entre les tentures que j'avais fermée et vis qu'Harry avait fait pareil.

- J'aimerais bien dormir vieux, souffla-t-il.

Vu les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux et ses filatures quasi chaque nuit, je m'en voulus.

Je pensais soudain à faire comme lui, enfin, aller me balader, et non suivre Malfoy, et montrais de ce fait sa malle d'un geste de la tête. Il me donna son accord, me sourit et alla se recoucher. Moi, j'enfilai mes pantoufles et pris la cape sans trainer. Je la posai sur mes épaules et sans attendre, et tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, sortis et du dortoir et de la salle commune.

C'était étrange d'être seul alors que le plus souvent, quand je sortais si tard, mes amis étaient avec moi. J'aurais aussi dû penser à prendre la carte, mais je n'allais pas refaire le chemin.

Je me dirigeai donc vers les escaliers et suivrai leur envies. Je n'avais pas d'endroit précis en tête de toute manière et si jamais on me trouvait malgré la cape, j'espérais juste que la retenue me ferait oublier certaines images qui m'empêchaient de dormir.

Ce fut donc une surprise de tomber dans un couloir où Malfoy était présent. Il avait sa baguette pointée vers un mur et je me dis que cela devait être ce qu'Harry cherchait si souvent à savoir. Je me dirigeai donc dans sa direction à pas de loup, tentant de ne pas respirer fortement. Seulement, arrivé à quelques mètres, je pus entendre des sons étranges. Comme des gémissements.

Les Serpentard torturaient-ils des élèves là-dedans ?

Je pris délicatement ma baguette mais une fois arrivé près de Malfoy, prêt à le menacer, je vis son visage choqué et ses joues rouges. Je regardai donc ce qu'il regardait et… j'en perdis ma baguette qui tomba à terre.

Je me voyais moi, nu… sous un Malfoy assis sur moi. Ils gémissaient et s'embrassaient comme des fous, tout en bougeant l'un et l'autre.

Mes yeux se posèrent sans le vouloir sur le sexe entrant et sortant de ce corps si pâle et… et…

- Qui est-là ?

Ça avait été un murmure et sans comprendre, je répondis :

- C'est moi.

La cape fut enlevée et je pus voir ses yeux surpris de me voir là, en pyjama. Nous nous défiâmes du regard un moment avant que ses yeux se reposent sur la classe puis de nouveau sur moi. Il rougit de plus belle et voulant savoir pourquoi, je regardai aussi.

La position avait changée et… Merlin, c'était quoi cette plaisanterie ?!

J'étais à genoux et… Malfoy me prenait par derrière.

Malfoy cessa son sort et je ne vis plus que des pierres.

Quoi dire ? Quoi faire ?

J'avais envie de rentrer dans cette salle et leur lancer un sortilège douloureux, mais aussi de secouer Malfoy pour qu'il m'explique pourquoi il matait cette scène.

- Oh merde !

Je compris tout de suite en entendant la voix de Snape derrière nous.

Je me mis à courir comme un fou, suivi par Malfoy. Arrivé au bout du couloir, je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus la cape. Je me stoppai et Malfoy me rentra dedans de plein fouet. Je gémis et tout en entendant les pas se rapprocher, je lui pris la cape des mains, l'agrippai par le col de sa robe et nous collai au mur, avec la cape nous laissant invisibles.

Je n'avais pas envie de le sauver d'une retenue, mais je n'avais pas envie que le bruit coure que je fricotais avec Malfoy comme mon double, et nous retrouver tous les deux si tard laisseraient bien sous-entendre le contraire.

J'allais parler, lui demander de me coller moins, mais il plaqua sa main contre ma bouche et se rapprocha encore plus de moi. Je vis alors que Snape regardait le couloir où nous étions, attentivement, aidé d'un Lumos. Malfoy colla sa bouche sur mon épaule, sûrement pour atténuer sa respiration.

Je pus me rendre compte que son corps s'était littéralement collé au mien, pas une feuille de parchemin ne passerait. Mon cœur battait la chamade, voyant Snape se rapprocher de nous. Malfoy releva la tête et ancra son regard dans le mien, suppliant sûrement pour que je ne fasse pas de bruit.

Nos yeux restèrent liés un temps bien trop long et sans même plus y faire attention, Snape quitta le couloir. Sauf que nous étions toujours là, l'un contre l'autre.

- C'était…

- Ouais, soufflai-je.

Quoi, ça je n'en savais rien. Je ne savais plus rien là.

- Les voir comme ça, murmura-t-il.

- Ouais, répétai-je.

- J'ai envie de vomir, fit-il en rapprochant son visage du mien.

Bien trop près son visage. Bien trop près.

- Ouais, dis-je une fois de plus.

Le temps se suspendit, mais le bruit d'une porte qui claque me ramena au présent et tout en douceur, alors que j'aurais dû le pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe et se fasse mal, je repoussai Malfoy et pris la poudre d'escampette.

Je retournai à la tour, voulant dormir et oublier.

Oublier que l'espace d'un instant, m'en étant rendu compte une fois dans mon lit bien au chaud, j'avais compris mon double.

Un instant de trop.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais heureux, comme jamais. J'avais certes vécu la semaine et demie la pire de ma vie, voyant une copie de moi embrasser Malfoy à tous les coins de couloir, sans oublier leur regard si… nian nian. Ils me rappelaient ce que Lavande m'avait fait subir.

Et tout aller se terminer. Si j'avais bien écouté Hermione, le Ron venu d'ailleurs était venu justement avec la solution de leur retour et Dumbledore avait été intransigeant. C'était maintenant car après, il n'aurait plus la force de faire un tel sort. Il avait des projets. Et Harry semblait au courant de certaines choses.

Si tout se passait bien, plus de double au matin. Et cela rendait cette journée merveilleuse, bien qu'Harry allait participer au rituel qui nous avait été interdit. Comme quoi, nous risquions de tout faire capoter si nous intervenions, selon Snape.

Je pensais plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie dans un moment de faiblesse. Et puis, cet homme étrange venu de l'autre continent par portoloin ne cessait de regarder Luna bizarrement depuis son arrivée la veille. Il avait mangé au matin dans la Grande Salle avec nous et n'avait fait que fixer la blonde.

- J'espère que tout se passe bien, souffla Hermione.

- Moi aussi, dis-je en me servant un verre d'eau.

Dumbledore avait convié les membres du rituel à manger à part et cela faisait vide sans les deux cauchemars, ainsi qu'Harry.

- On y va ? Demanda mon amie en regardant dans le vide.

Je hochai la tête, vidai mon verre, finis mon poulet rapidement, ne souhaitant pas laisser le moindre reste dans mon assiette et nous nous levâmes. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise en voyant Katie revenir.

Je marchai vers elle, une question en tête. Et si Harry avait eu raison tout ce temps ?

- Salut Katie, fis-je tout souriant.

Je ne savais pas comment aborder la chose.

Hermione me lança un regard aussi noir que la nuit et sans même me dire quoi que ce soit, quitta la Grande Salle.

- Salut Ronald.

- Dis… est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce qui t'es arrivé, tu nous as fait une sacrée frousse.

Elle jeta un regard dans la salle et j'en fis de même. Quand elle posa son regard sur Malfoy qui nous regardait, elle secoua la tête et repris sa conversation avec une Serdaigle.

Hermione me faisant la tête pour je ne savais quoi, je me dis qu'une conversation avec Malfoy qui venait de prendre la fuite était bonne. Je sortis rapidement et le vis déjà loin dans le couloir. Je me fis bousculer par un élève ou deux et le poursuivis.

J'étais maintenant au deuxième étage, sans savoir où aller. Je m'avançai quelques mètres et entendis des voix.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas mon mignon. Je suis là moi. Je prendrai soin de toi, rejoins-moi.

- Non.

Je poussai la porte des toilettes de Mimi-Geignarde et vis Malfoy, en train de pleurer devant le lavabo. Là, sous mes yeux, j'avais le double de la fouine, celui qui ressentait les sentiments, celui qui était un Gryffondor, celui qui était bon.

- C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je en entrant et en fermant la porte.

Malfoy se retourna, baguette à la main. Je remarquai immédiatement qu'elle tremblait.

Je n'avais jamais vu le blond dans cet état, jamais. Parti le fier, dur et arrogant Serpentard.

Sans le voir venir, il me lança un Doloris que j'arrivai à esquiver et je me cachai derrière une porte et lui lançai ensuite un Petrificus qui rata. Les sorts fusèrent entre nous et les toilettes devinrent un vrai champ de ruines. Soudain, en voulant esquiver un autre sort, je glissai sur l'eau et tombai en arrière. Ma tête fit un bruit atroce et tout devint noir.

**Pov Draco**

Je tremblais, et mon pantalon était trempé. Je n'osais pas appeler à l'aide de peur de tout gâcher et de devoir voir ma mère se faire tuer parce que j'avais agi trop vite. Mimi ne cessait de jacasser alors que moi, je regardais le sang dilué dans l'eau tout en tenant la tête de la belette sur mes genoux.

Il n'était pas mort, car j'avais vérifié et il respirait… mais c'était tout. Il pouvait rester dans cet état à jamais et je serais envoyé à Azkaban.

J'étais paralysé par la peur de mon acte.

Maintenant que je voyais la scène, cette pièce dévastée, je me dis que j'aurais pu lui lancer un sort bien pire que le Doloris.

Et bizarrement, je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas tuer. Ni la belette, ni Dumbledore.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Un gémissement me fit revenir au présent et mes yeux se posèrent sur le visage où la souffrance était inscrite. J'avais peur de bouger les jambes même si je voulais le repousser, mais je ne devais pas aggraver mon cas. Je préférais encore plus rester ici avec un traître à son sang que d'être renvoyé à la maison et devoir faire face à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- Ahgrrr… Mal…foy…

- Je suis désolé, murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour lui.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et toucha sa tête. Il se rendit compte qu'il était trempé et me regarda interrogativement. Je détournai les yeux et retirai ma main de sa tête. Le sang me donna envie de crier mon désespoir, mais je me tus.

Je posai la tête sur le mur et fermai les yeux. J'avais envie que tout ceci ne soit jamais arrivé, mais j'avais beau retourner la situation dans ma tête, j'étais perdu.

J'avais échoué, ou plutôt, j'allais échouer.

Quand je rouvris les paupières, je me rendis comte que la nuit était tombée en voyant la lune par une des fenêtres. Je me rendis aussi compte que j'étais seul.

Que se passait-il ?

Je me relevai et eus froid. Combien de temps étais-je resté dans l'eau froide ?

Je sortis de la pièce, encore choqué et perturbé. Ne voyant personne dans le couloir, je n'attendis pas et rejoignis ma salle commune où je reçus un regard interrogatif de la part du peu d'élèves encore présents, me montrant ainsi qu'il était plus tard que je ne le pensais.

Une fois dans le dortoir, j'allai dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Sous l'eau, je laissai tomber le masque. Les larmes coulèrent de peur, de soulagement, de rage. Je ne savais pas moi-même comment me je sentais.

Je me laissai tomber et restai là pendant de longues minutes avant de ressentir la douleur dans mes muscles. Je me lavai rapidement et quittai ensuite la cabine. Je ne perdis pas de temps pour me sécher ainsi que pour me laver les dents.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais au fond de mon lit, en pyjama, roulé en boule.

Le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais à l'affut de la moindre personne entrant dans la salle commune, et je n'avais qu'une hâte, qu'on sorte pour aller dans la Grande Salle. J'avais envie de voir le directeur venir vers moi, cela me soulagerait même si je connaissais les conséquences.

- On y va ? Lança une septième année.

Presque tous les élèves de la maison la suivirent et nous rentrâmes dans un brouhaha dans la Grande Salle. Je ne vis ni le directeur, ni Severus. Je jetai un regard à la table des rouge et or et vis assis la belette, parlant avec cette mademoiselle de Je-sais-tout.

Je restai figé à l'entrée et ce fut une bousculade qui me remit en marche. Je m'assis, tel un automate et ne mangeai rien, buvant simplement un thé que Pansy m'avait préparé.

Je ne fis attention à aucune conversation. Ce n'est qu'en fin de repas que je remarquai que mon double n'était pas là, tout comme l'autre venu le rejoindre.

Bizarrement, je sentis comme une perte, mais secouai la tête et sans avertir mes amis, me levai et sortis de la pièce. Je me posai contre un mur avant de prendre trois grandes respirations.

N'ayant pas cours aujourd'hui, et ne désirant pas voler un peu, comme je le faisais à chaque fois le samedi matin pour me vider la tête, je décidai de sortir et d'aller me balader dans le parc. Une fois assez loin, je regardai et vis un arbre à la bordure de la forêt interdite. Et j'avais besoin de m'isoler pour faire le point.

Une fois assis contre le tronc, je posai la tête entre les genoux, prenant une bonne respiration. Mon cœur battait comme un fou depuis le petit-déjeuner et j'avais peur, plus que tout.

Mais un bruit à ma gauche un moment plus tard me renvoya en première année et sentant la panique arriver, je me levai et décidai de retourner au château. Une fois dans la bâtisse, je restai dans le hall, ne sachant où aller et me décidai pour marcher. De toute façon, la plupart des élèves allaient partir à Pré-au-Lard.

Je croisai une bande de Serpentard qui riait. Ils s'arrêtèrent et me racontèrent ce qui était arrivé à un pauvre Poufsouffle. Je ris, pour l'image, mais n'en avait aucune envie. J'avais d'autres choses plus importante en tête, comme la vie de ma mère et la mienne.

Je déclinai l'invitation à les suivre et repris ma promenade. Ce fut arrivé au quatrième étage que je ratai une marche, tellement j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je me rattrapai in extremis et gémis de douleur. Mon poignet me faisait souffrir et ne voulant pas être handicapé par ça pour mes missions, je me résolus à prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie. Arrivé dans la pièce, je me rendis compte qu'elle était remplie… et pas par n'importe qui.

- Monsieur Malfoy, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda Pomfresh en s'éloignant du lit où reposait le directeur.

- Euh… je me suis blessé le poignet, murmurai-je en voyant également Severus ainsi que Potter et l'homme inconnu.

- Installez-vous là, je reviens.

Je regardai plus sérieusement le lit où reposait le vieux. J'avais été assez malchanceux pour qu'il reste en vie, peu importe ce qui leur était arrivé. Je jetai aussi un œil au lit du balafré et vis ses amis près de lui. Weasley me regarda et je quittai cette vue en leur tournant le dos.

- Buvez-ceci. Je vais également vous faire un bandage que vous pourrez enlever demain dans la matinée.

Elle s'excusa ensuite et me donna une potion au goût affreux puis banda mon poignet d'une manière délicate.

- Voilà. Si jamais ce soir vous avez encore mal, venez me revoir.

Je hochai la tête et sans attendre, sortis de l'infirmerie. Je rejoignis rapidement les escaliers et au lieu de descendre, ces derniers me firent monter d'un étage. Je soupirai et empruntai tout de même le couloir face à moi. J'étais arrivé au milieu quand j'entendis :

- Malfoy !

Je me retournai, bien qu'ayant reconnu la voix.

Weasley marchait vers moi, seul. Il me montra d'un signe de tête la pièce près de moi et comprenant mais ne voulant pas l'écouter, je ne bougeai pas.

- Si tu veux que je garde tout pour moi, tu vas rentrer là-dedans.

Cela n'avait pas été dit sur le ton la menace, ni d'une voix forte et ce fut pour ça que je le fis, ayant toujours connu ce traitre à son sang colérique. Une fois à l'intérieur, il me suivit, verrouilla la porte avec un sort et lança un Silencio.

Je déglutis et croisai les bras pour me donner une contenance que je n'avais pas.

Mais alors que je croyais qu'il allait parler, me poser des questions, voire même me frapper, il se contenta de rester devant la porte, le regard braqué sur moi.

Je baissai rapidement les yeux, ne voulant les garder plus longtemps sur lui. Après de longues minutes, il parla enfin :

- Je ne comprenais pas… et cela m'était indifférent avant cette nuit où… je suis tombé sur toi les observant.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demandai-je acide.

- De toi. De toi Malfoy. De celui que tu es et celui que tu caches. Je l'ai vu hier dans les toilettes. Tu es comme lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comme qui ? Crachai-je en sachant malgré tout de qui il parlait.

- Cet autre toi-même. Parce que le mien était pareil en tout point à moi, avoua-t-il. Alors, je te le demande : que fais-tu presque chaque nuit ?

- Je baise des filles, répondis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Oh… eh bien tout est réglé. J'en suis ravi, fit-il en marchant vers moi.

Je reculai, n'aimant pas son regard.

- Tu mens Malfoy. Tu mens pour cacher ce que tu fais dans la salle sur demande. Tu es toujours seul, je le sais.

- C'est trop grand pour toi la belette. Ton petit cerveau n'arriverait pas à traiter cette information.

- Tu me penses idiot comme presque tout le monde, mais tu as tort. J'ai compris tu sais. Que cette chose ne te plait pas, que tu ne veux pas la faire. Il te menace ? Menace ta famille ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Ris-je.

- Je suis toujours là, tu ne m'as pas tué, ni abandonné dans ces toilettes. Et tu pleurais.

Je me tus et reculai encore.

- Maintenant, je vais te dire ce que j'exige de toi, souffla-t-il avec un regard profond.

- J'en ai assez d'écouter tes bêtises, dis-je en marchant vers la porte, le dépassant.

Avant que je n'arrive à cette dernière, je fus poussé et plaqué face contre ladite porte.

- Tu préfères donc que je raconte tout au directeur ? Vraiment Malfoy.

Je me débattis et réussis à me libérer de lui, mais je me fis aussi un peu mal au poignet. Je me retournai et lui lançai un regard de pure haine.

- J'aurais dû te laisser croupir et même t'achever, sifflai-je.

Le coup que je reçus me fit me plier en deux. Il m'avait envoyé un coup en plein estomac. Je gémis et grognai puis me redressai.

- Tu es prêt à m'écouter maintenant je pense.

Il recula d'un pas ou deux, levant les mains en l'air.

Fils de pute !

- Tu veux quoi ? Sifflai-je.

- Voir si nous sommes pareils en tout point avec nos doubles.

- Hein ?

- Je veux qu'on s'embrasse, lâcha-t-il en restant sérieux.

- Jamais !

- Soit, je vais tout raconter au directeur. Tu seras sûrement renvoyé. Et quoi que tu fasses dans la salle sur demande, tu ne pourras pas continuer.

- Tu es sombre Weasley, dis-je en me rendant compte qu'il n'était pas aussi blanc que je l'aurais cru.

- Pense ce que tu veux de moi. Alors. D'accord ?

- Ai-je le choix ? Grimaçai-je.

- Oui, tu as le choix, parce que je veux un vrai baiser Malfoy.

Il fut sur moi en une seconde, sa baguette pointée sur ma gorge, mon dos contre la porte.

- Un vrai, je veux savoir. Ca me hante chaque foutue nuit !

- Va-y et qu'on en finisse, soufflai-je.

**Pov Ron**

Quand il eut fermé les yeux, une partie de moi n'en fut pas contente. J'enfonçai donc un peu plus la pointe de ma baguette et soufflai :

- Non non non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. Je veux qu'on se regarde, je veux que ce soit toi qui entames le baiser.

- Tu te fous de moi ?! Sais-tu que tu risques le renvoi pour pareil chantage ?

- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je veux bien aller chez le directeur et lui avouer, mais aussi dire ce qu'il s'est passé dans les toilettes du second étage.

Il ne dit rien de plus et mais me toisa avec un regard noir. S'il aurait voulu, j'étais sûr qu'il aurait pu me lancer l'impardonnable mortel ou un Doloris. Mais il ne dégaina même pas sa baguette.

- Alors ?

Il souffla, regarda sur les côtés et ensuite, pour mon amour propre, il avança jusqu'à moi. Sa bouche fut rude en se posant mais ensuite, aucune agressivité. Je me collai à lui, comme cette nuit-là quand Snape avait failli nous surprendre en dehors de nos dortoirs.

Nos lèvres bougèrent les unes contre les autres et je demandai le passage avec ma langue, comme je l'avais si souvent fait avec Lavande. Sauf que cela n'était pas comparable. Je ne ressentis pas cette envie d'éloigner ma bouche.

Une fois ses lèvres entrouvertes, je passai à l'action et ne reçus aucun afflux de salive dégoûtant, ni cette poitrine qui me comprimait le torse, me mettant mal à l'aise, ni cette main l'y plaçant. Sa langue vint à la rencontre de la mienne et je perdis le fil de mes pensées.

C'était étonnant.

Le baiser s'éternisa, annulant le reste autour, le temps, notre haine mutuelle. Je respirai quand nos lèvres se séparaient de quelques millimètres avant d'y revenir ou que ce soit lui qui revienne.

Aimait-il autant que moi ?

Quand je sentis sa main agripper mon bras pour ne pas que je m'éloigne, je me plaquai contre lui, enfouissant ma langue plus profondément dans sa bouche si chaude et accueillante.

Puis soudain, il me repoussa. Choqué par ce revirement de situation, j'entendis :

- Rien… rien la belette, content ?!

Je vis ensuite le vide. Il avait quitté la pièce et moi, je restai figé en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se produire.

J'avais embrassé Malfoy. J'avais aimé le faire. Et maintenait, je lui en voulais d'être parti.

J'en voulais aussi à son foutu double d'être venu, tout comme le mien.

J'en voulais à tout ce qui n'était pas ses lèvres, si bien, contre les miennes.

Je restais dans cette salle un moment, reprenant le contrôle de mon corps et mon esprit.

Il avait raison, je n'avais rien ressenti.

Mais pourquoi donc le baiser avait duré si longtemps, pourquoi donc m'avait-il retenu ?

Perdu, chamboulé et choqué que j'ai eu raison à propos de mon idée, je me dirigeai vers la salle commune. Je n'avais pas le courage de retourner auprès d'Harry avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, j'avais la sensation de l'avoir trahi.

Il était fatigué et épuisé de toute façon après avoir renvoyé dans leur monde les deux voyageurs. Mais selon l'infirmière, deux à trois jours de repos le rendraient comme neuf.

Une fois dans la salle commune, je pris place devant le jeu d'échecs, par automatisme. Un troisième année tenta de m'y battre et il réussit. Il sauta de joie et moi, j'étais ailleurs, dans une salle de classe vide, les lèvres contre Malfoy.

Je me levai, absent et décidai d'aller me mettre au lit. Je voulais oublier cette idée et ma demande, je voulais oublier tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'un certain matin, un autre Malfoy ne m'embrasse.

Depuis que ma vie avait été mélangée et étalée, piétinée par des baisers, par leur corps à corps que j'avais vu et qui après coup, m'avait donné envie.

J'étais encore sans expérience, mais je ne devais plus me mentir. Je le voulais, ça, ce que j'avais vu. Cette complicité, cet amour, cette passion, cette chaleur.

- Oh Ron, tu n'es pas avec Harry ?

Je tournai la tête vers Neville. Il lisait un bouquin sur son lit.

- Non, il dort de toute manière.

- J'espère qu'il ira mieux.

- Es-tu amoureux de lui ?

Face à ma question plus que directe et sans gêne, il ferma son livre, et me regarda choqué. Je pus voir une légère rougeur.

- Non, mais non, pourquoi le penses-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Nous nous regardâmes pendant une longue minute et pris d'une envie, d'un besoin, j'allai vers lui, balançai son livre et posai ma bouche contre la sienne. Je forçai le barrage de ses lèvres et ne reçus aucun rejet.

Le baiser dura quelques secondes alors que sa langue avait rejoint la mienne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu aimes les garçons ?!

- Ron, réponds-moi !

- Je suis perturbé par les deux autres, avouai-je en prenant place sur mon lit, à côté du sien.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'embrasses ? Tu as de drôles d'envies.

Il semblait en colère mais pas assez pour m'en vouloir.

- J'ai embrassé Malfoy. Je voulais savoir…

- Et alors ?

- J'ai compris, dis-je avant d'aller dans la salle de bains.

Je me déshabillai rapidement, m'en voulant de plus en plus d'avoir embrassé mon ami, sans même lui avoir demandé. J'étais sous le jet chaud de l'eau quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Ron ?

- Oui !

- Tu… tu penses que j'aurais une chance avec Harry ?

Je sortis la tête de derrière la paroi et le regardai.

- Attention, je ne dis pas que je suis amoureux de lui, hein. Mais… disons que je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder de temps en temps.

- Je ne sais pas Neville. Il y a encore plusieurs semaines de ça, je haïssais Malfoy et là, je viens de l'embrasser comme jamais.

Il haussa les épaules et sortit ensuite, tout en s'excusant. Je lui retournai les excuses et il accepta.

Je finis de me laver et allai ensuite au lit. En fermant les yeux, je ne pouvais cesser de voir son visage s'approcher de moi, de ressentir ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la nuit tombant que j'eus une idée. Je me levai et Seamus me jeta un regard étrange.

Je pris la carte ainsi que la cape d'Harry en espérant que s'il l'apprenait, il ne m'en voudrait pas. Je sortis ensuite du dortoir, tout en évitant de regarder Neville qui lisait encore.

Hermione n'étant pas là, sûrement encore auprès d'Harry, je pus sortir sans devoir m'expliquer. J'enfilai la cape à l'abri des regards et jetai un coup d'œil à la carte. Justement Malfoy était encore dans sa salle commune.

J'espérais qu'il aille comme presque chaque jour dans la salle sur demande. Je m'y rendis et attendis près de l'entrée qui apparaissait.

Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Harry n'avait jamais agi de la sorte. Quand Malfoy arriverait, je pourrais facilement me glisser derrière lui et enfin connaitre ce qu'il faisait. Je pris place au sol, contre le mur et attendis, tout en regardant la carte. Je comprenais aussi l'obsession d'Harry à la regarder presque chaque soir. Voir les empreintes des élèves était fascinant.

Les Maraudeurs avaient vraiment eu une idée géniale.

Une bonne heure s'était écoulée et je commençai à penser que mon idée n'était pas si bien quand Malfoy sortit de sa salle commune. Je me levai et suivis ensuite son ascension vers les étages. Quand il fut juste au bout du couloir où j'étais, je rangeai la carte en murmurant le contre-sort et attendis, respirant à peine.

Il fit les trois allers-retours une fois arrivé et la porte apparut. Quand il la passa, je me faufilai avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Il y avait un tas de choses entassées ici et je commençais à douter de ce que faisait le Serpentard. Je tentais de le retrouver, l'ayant perdu en restant sur place et je le trouvais rapidement en entendant un gémissement. Je compris qu'il venait de frapper dans une sorte d'armoire en arrivant à son niveau.

Mais en y regardant de plus près, je compris de quelle armoire il s'agissait. J'ôtai la cape et dis, déçu et en colère :

- Alors c'est ça que tu fabriquais. Fournir un moyen à l'autre de venir tous nous tuer !?

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je t'ai suivi, dis-je.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu vas tout gâcher ! Cria-t-il. Dégage !

Il brandit sa baguette et la pointa vers moi. Je pus voir les larmes remplir ses yeux. De colère, de tristesse ?

- Tu penses que tu peux me pourrir la vie longtemps ? Tu penses que tout le monde est comme ta famille ? Tu ne sais rien, rien.

- Je sais que tu as failli tuer Katie Bell, que j'ai failli mourir par ta faute. Et je pense savoir ce que tu fais en ce moment. Veux-tu avoir des vies sur ta conscience ? Des élèves de cette école tués par des Mangemorts !?

- Tu crois que j'ai le choix ?! Tu crois que je le fais de mon plein gré ? Non, je le fais pour ma mè…

Il cessa de crier et ferma la bouche.

- Tu en sais beaucoup trop maintenant, fit-il.

- Je peux t'aider.

- Non, c'est trop tard. J'ai bientôt fini. Et toi, tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici.

Je sortis ma baguette mais il lança un Expelliarmus que je n'eus pas le temps de contrer.

- Tu vas me tuer ? Demandai-je.

- Je n'ai plus que ça à faire sale fouineur !

- Vas-y alors.

J'écartai les bras, le laissant me tuer. Une partie de moi avait peur, et l'autre trouvait cette situation excitante. Le danger de mort était jouissif. Mais je savais qu'il ne me ferait rien. Son visage et ses yeux le montraient.

- Alors, qu'attends-tu ? Je suis là, désarmé, sans défense.

- Tais-toi Weasley.

- Fais-moi taire, lançai-je. Juste deux mots et je ne parlerai plus jamais.

Il fit un pas en avant et pointa d'une manière plus déterminée sa baguette sur moi. J'avalai ma salive et me dis que peut-être il allait vraiment me tuer. Et le pire, c'était que j'avais la carte et la cape avec moi, donc aucun moyen de me retrouver ici, dans cette pièce changeante.

Le temps se suspendit, et mon cœur battait comme un fou à l'idée de mourir ici.

Quand il ouvrit la bouche, je vis ma mort arriver et dis :

- Attends ! J'ai une dernière volonté avant, soufflai-je.

- Laquelle ?

- Embrasse-moi.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, répondit-il fermant encore plus son visage.

- Avoue-moi alors. Dis-moi la vérité.

- Sur quoi la belette.

- Ce baiser entre nous, tu as ressenti quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?!

- Rien, comme je l'ai déjà dit.

J'allais répondre que si, car sinon le baiser n'aurait pas duré aussi longtemps, mais avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il me lança un sort de pétrification. Je ne pus que le regarder, sentant vraiment que j'avais joué avec le feu.

- Tu vois à quoi tu m'obliges ?!

Il fut devant moi en une seconde et me frappa au visage. Je ressentis la douleur sans même pouvoir porter la main au visage.

- Je te hais tellement. Encore une ou deux nuits et j'avais réussi une partie. Mais non, tu as fouillé et maintenant, je suis bloqué.

Je reçus un autre coup, et sans comprendre, je sentis ses mains autour de mon cou en plus de son corps se plaquant au mien.

- Tout était plus facile avant, avant leur venue. Avant son retour.

Quand je l'entendis murmurer le contre-sort, je n'attendis pas et le serrai contre moi, comprenant qu'il venait d'abandonner.

- On va t'aider, Dumbledore va t'aider. Et pour ta mère, il y a peut-être un moyen.

- Je te hais Weasley… tellement.

- Je sais, soufflai-je.

Je le repoussai et cherchai ma baguette des yeux. Je la trouvais en dessous d'une chaise et la pris. Je me tournai ensuite vers Malfoy et vu son regard, je devais agir avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Je visai l'armoire et lançai plusieurs sorts pour la détruire ou l'abimer assez pour qu'elle ne puisse pas aider les Mangemorts à venir ici.

- Allez, viens, suis-moi.

Je pris la direction de la sortie et au son de ses pas, je sus qu'il me suivait. J'avais envie de l'attendre, d'être à sa hauteur, mais je sentais qu'il devait garder son espace personnel. Beaucoup de choses venaient de se passer et moi-même je n'en comprenais sûrement pas l'ampleur réelle.

Une fois en dehors de la salle sur demande, je le pris par les épaules et dis :

- Je te remercie d'avoir confiance en moi.

Il rit, de manière froide et répondit :

- Ca n'a rien à avoir avec toi, je n'ai juste pas le courage de continuer jusqu'au bout. Alors autant tenter de sauver des vies, y compris celle de ma mère et la mienne si je le peux.

- Merci quand même, dis-je en souriant.

Je nous conduisis ensuite à l'infirmerie et vis qu'Harry était assis, parlant avec Neville, vu pourtant l'heure tardive.

- Oh Ron… tu es là, dit mon meilleur ami. Neville s'est blessé dans la douche, il est tombé.

Vu le regard de mon ami, je doutais d'une réelle chute, mais répondis tout de même :

- J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop blessé.

- Non, juste un peu mal, et j'aurai sûrement un hématome. Mais voyant qu'Harry était réveillé, je suis resté lui tenir compagnie, Pomfresh n'y voit pas de problème.

- Que fait Malfoy avec toi ? Demanda soudain Harry reprenant rapidement ses bonnes vieilles habitudes.

- Cela ne te regarde pas Potter.

- Tu en seras plus quand ce sera le moment, répondis-je laissant sans voix Harry.

Je marchai ensuite vers le fond de la pièce, où je voyais Snape et Dumbledore réveillés et en train de parler.

- Bonsoir Monsieur le directeur.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Malfoy. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Pouvons-nous vous parler d'une manière plus privée ? Demandai-je en plaçant la main sur l'épaule du Serpentard qui, j'en étais sûr, voulait prendre la fuite.

- Bien entendu.

Il prit sa baguette, nous invita à rejoindre le côté de son lit et ferma ensuite les tentures qui étaient si peu utilisées. Il lança plusieurs sorts complexes et en sembla fatigué.

- Albus, j'aurais pu m'en charger.

- Je sais Severus, mais tu sais comme moi que tes forces te seront utiles très bientôt.

Snape se renfrogna et regarda ensuite Malfoy.

- Hum…

- J'ai proposé de l'aide à Malfoy, dis-je en voyant que le blond avait du mal à formuler la chose. Il trafiquait l'armoire à disparaitre dans la salle sur demande pour…

- Je le sais très bien Monsieur Weasley. Et je suis content que vous ayez assez mûri pour proposer votre aide à Monsieur Malfoy.

- Vous saviez ? Demanda soudain Malfoy, la colère présente dans sa voix.

- Oui, je savais. Un tableau est présent dans la salle sur demande, là où se trouvait cette armoire. Il me donnait votre avancement. Je dois avouer que le poison dans la bouteille m'a surpris. Mais vous et moi, Monsieur Malfoy, savions que vous n'êtes pas un assassin. Vous avez agi en enfant pris au piège. Severus a bien tenté de vous parler, mais…

- Severus est un Mangemort, dit-il en se tendant.

- Je le sais aussi.

- Albus, souffla Snape en regardant Malfoy.

- Je pense qu'une longue discussion s'impose Monsieur Malfoy. Mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous l'aurons demain, je commence à fatiguer et beaucoup de choses doivent se passer dans les jours à venir. Je pense aussi qu'une chambre particulière vous fera le plus grand bien. Puis-je vous demander, Monsieur Weasley, de rester à ses côtés cette nuit ?

- Vous me prenez pour qui ? Gronda Malfoy.

- Simple mesure de précaution. Dobby !

Un elfe apparut devant nous et je reconnus cet elfe qui nous avait aidés.

- Maître, qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous ?

- Amène nos jeunes amis à la chambre de Péronite le Malvenu. Je te charge de les installer correctement.

- Bien Monsieur, tout de suite Monsieur. Si ces messieurs veulent bien me suivre.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je n'avais de cesse de penser au visage de mon meilleur ami, surpris que je reparte avec Malfoy, suivant Dobby.

J'étais sûr qu'à cet instant, il m'en voulait et j'avais hâte de pouvoir lui expliquer.

- Je prends la salle de bains.

La voix froide de Malfoy me sortit de mes pensées et je le vis prendre les quelques affaires apportées par l'elfe. Il passa la porte et la claqua même. Je pouvais un peu le comprendre. Le directeur venait de lui apprendre qu'il avait subi tout ça alors qu'il aurait pu se faire aider dès le départ.

Je me levai du canapé qu'il y avait dans ce dortoir appartement et allai vers mon lit, celui que Malfoy n'avait pas choisi donc.

J'entendis l'eau couler et fermai les yeux pour me reposer un peu. J'avais failli frôler la mort, même si maintenant, je pouvais me dire qu'il ne m'aurait jamais lancé un Avada.

Sans le vouloir, je revis nos doubles en action, s'aimant, s'unissant comme je ne l'avais encore jamais fait. Je sentis une partie de moi réagir pour une des premières fois à cette pensée et me sentant mal, je tentai de penser à autre chose. J'imaginai Rusard habillée en fille et cela fonctionna.

Je fus mal à l'aise par ce qu'il venait d'arriver et me redressai, préférant la position assise. Je regardai ensuite le peu d'affaires que Dobby m'avait apportées et remarquai qu'à part quelques vêtements de rechange, ni livre ni quoi que ce soit d'autre n'était présent.

- J'ai fini !

Je regardai Malfoy sortir, un pyjama noir sur le dos. Cela faisait ressortir sa pâleur et bizarrement, je le trouvais beau. Et cela me choqua. J'avais beau l'avoir embrassé, en avoir même envie et bien plus, encore jamais je ne l'avais trouvé beau comme je pouvais trouver une fille belle.

Je ne dis rien et filai dans la salle de bains et revins sur mes pas pour prendre mes habits. Je n'avais pas envie de devoir venir dans la chambre avec juste une serviette.

Je me lavai rapidement, ne souhaitant pas laisser seul Malfoy. Le directeur m'avait demandé de le surveiller, et je comptais bien le faire autant que je le pouvais, parce que je devais avouer que la fatigue était bien présente.

Une fois lavé et sec surtout, je me lavai les dents et puis enfilai mon pyjama. Je le trouvais soudain ridicule comparé à celui de Malfoy mais sortis quand même de là. Je retournai sur mon lit et jetai un coup d'œil au lit à l'opposé de la pièce qui n'était pas si grande.

- Je ne compte pas partir.

Je ne répondis rien et continuai à le fixer.

Je me positionnai finalement convenablement et tentai de dormir, rassuré sans trop savoir pourquoi qu'il ne bougerait pas d'ici.

**Pov Draco**

Je les regardais manger, et même si je me sentais encore mal à l'aise, la présence de ma mère était rassurante.

Quand j'avais accepté l'aide proposée par la belette, je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela marcherait, que je pourrais sauver ma vie et celle de mère.

Mais voilà, trois mois après, j'étais là, au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, entouré des Weasley en majorité mais aussi de Potter. Sans oublier les Aurors et autres.

Les choses avaient bougé. Et malgré tout, les Mangemorts avaient bien pénétré dans l'école, aidés par Severus. Je n'avais pas compris, jusqu'à ce qu'il tue Dumbledore sous les yeux de Potter, caché. Ce dernier était en colère, vraiment. Et j'avais reçu sa colère sous forme de coups lors d'une dispute.

Mère m'avait avoué un soir, à l'abri dans ma chambre, que Severus avait accepté un serment inviolable de m'aider et d'accomplir mes missions si jamais je n'y arrivais pas.

Je ne pouvais que l'en remercier. Vraiment.

- Mon chéri, mange un peu s'il te plait. Molly s'est donné du mal pour faire ce repas.

Mère avait toujours le don de m'appeler « chéri » devant tous ces gens et ne voulant pas désobéir à mère, je mangeai, sans toutefois avoir faim.

J'avais aussi appris comment elle avait été sauvée du manoir, où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait élu domicile. Elle avait reçu un courrier de Gringotts pour vérifier certaines informations. Là-bas, elle avait été accueillie par des Aurors au service de l'ordre lui proposant cette aide, tout en l'informant que j'étais à l'abri et hors de danger. Elle n'avait pas hésitée à les suivre. Pour père, c'était trop tard malheureusement, il avait été tué lors d'une mission où il aurait dû nous rejoindre. Certainement que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait été courant des courriers échangés avec mère. J'étais triste, mais la vie continuait malgré tout. Mère portait le deuil depuis et moi, je pensais chaque jour à lui. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire.

Et savoir que j'avais été une marionnette depuis un moment ne me faisait plus autant de mal, et la colère s'était estompée. Et dire que le directeur avait été au courant depuis le début.

Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir suivi la belette, d'avoir accepté son aide.

Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite les conversations et sentis tout à coup un pied caresser le mien. Je redressai la tête et tombai sur un regard indifférent. Il parlait avec Potter, tout en coupant sa viande.

Je fis comme si de rien n'était et terminai le contenu de mon assiette avant de m'excuser et d'aller dans ma chambre. Je pris place près de la fenêtre, regardant le parc devant la maison. Celui où tous ces moldus allaient pour s'y promener, manger, voire même faire jouer leurs animaux.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la porte s'ouvre et quelques secondes pour sentir sa bouche contre mon cou.

J'avais résisté… vraiment, mais à mon arrivée ici, il n'avait cessé de me parler de notre baiser et de nos doubles. Et j'avais juste abandonné. Parce qu'en fin de compte, j'avais menti.

J'avais ressenti des choses étranges pendant notre baiser, et continuer à mentir alors que j'étais en sécurité, et que mère allait bien, n'était plus une obligation.

- Demain, Harry et Hermione veulent nous faire découvrir le cinéma, ça te tente qu'on y aille avec eux ?

- Hum, si tu veux, murmurai-je avant de tourner la tête pour l'embrasser.

Il me répondit et nos langues jouèrent ensemble plusieurs minutes avant que l'on se sépare pour reprendre de l'air.

- Je voulais dire, nous deux… ensemble, souffla-t-il.

- Oh…

Je repris ma contemplation du parc, réfléchissant à cette demande. Personne n'était au courant de notre histoire, ou alors personne n'y faisait allusion.

Étais-je prêt ?

Je soupirai et posai le front sur la vitre fraiche. Il se posta derrière moi, m'enveloppant de ses bras et là, je me sentis à ma place.

- Potter restera Potter néanmoins. Je veux bien faire un effort avec Granger, mais pas Potter.

- Tu feras ce que tu veux. Je veux juste qu'on arrête de se cacher.

- C'est d'accord.

- Sache que mon cœur t'aime un peu plus à cette réponse.

- Sache que le mien, lui…

- Evite d'être méchant cette fois-ci, souffla-t-il la peine dans la voix.

Je pus me souvenir de son premier « je t'aime » murmuré et de ma réponse. J'avais été horrible en lui affirmant que moi, je ne ressentais rien de ce genre.

- Je voulais dire que le mien était déjà amoureux de toi tout court, soufflai-je tremblant.

- M'en voilà ravi, savez-vous pourquoi Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il plaça ses doigts sous mon menton et après un baiser si doux que j'en fermai les yeux, il me murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Parce que je vous aime comme jamais encore et que cela ne cesse de grandir en moi.

Je souris et me dis que finalement, mon double n'était pas si Poufsouffle.

.

The end

.

* * *

**Et voilà, cet Os est enfin publié. **_Il fait 48 pages, 15.455 mots ^^_ _(pour 10 à 15 pages prévue -_-) xD __(Béta : Imaginez donc le choc que j'ai reçu en voyant le nombre de pages à corriger T.T *fuit l'auteure*)_

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. **

**Pour les doubles, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je n'ai donc pas pris la peine de l'écrire, vu que je préférais me concentrer sur le monde que nous ****connaissons****. De même pour le possible couple entre Neville et Harry. J'estime que cela aurait pris plus de temps pour ces deux****-****là si couple il y aurait eu, donc… je vous laisse imaginer comment les choses auraient pu se faire entre eux -)**

**N'ayez pas peur de laisser un petit mot, cela me ferait énormément plaisir ***cœur*****

**Merci pour votre lecture, **

**A très bientôt sur d'autres Os ou updates,**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Os publié le 01 septembre 2013_


End file.
